Lost Keys
by sparklesama
Summary: sakura is absued by parents, meets a mystery person s what happens next? read and find out. first fanfic please enjoy NOT ANOTHER RETARD SCHOOL FIC I SWEAR. PLEASE REVIEW   ABANDONED STORY MESSAGE ME IF YOU WANTS RIGHTS TO ADDOPT
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1**

**Faulted**

**DISCAIMOR: ****I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS, I DID HOWEVER COME UP WITH THIS STORY SO HOPE YOU ENJOY. **

readers note * all lines that are in _italic _on their own and not in the middle of a sentence fo those that are in italics and in parenteses are thoughts of the current character.

Also the setting is as follows: sasuke never left (at least not yet) team seven are now 15 and still in the ninja academy, no it is not ANOTHER STUPID SCHOOL FANFIC because I really and sick of those. So yea, um…. Lets see…. Oh right, chapter 1 is no example as to hwo the rest of this will be I promis the plot will get MUCH better so please stick with me at least until chapter 3. :3 thank you.

She was doing it again. She had found herself crying for things that she had no possible control over. Her lack of a perfect family, her constint acts of letting people down, her not beign able to live up to peoples expectations of just who she should be. She was _faulty. _

_I'm so sick of this! I can't keep on doing this… no matter how hard I try, its nto enough, I'm nto enough. I fall short, I can't live up to everything that everyone wants me to, I'm a horrible person. And now, oh god and now I am feeling bad about somthign so stupid! Why should I feel bad when I cant live up to these simple expectatiosn for me? What am I doing? I can't cry for something like this, its stupid, and I, I do not have the right to feel bad when and get attention when I don't deserve it._

She sat up, and brushed away the tears with the back fo her hands. She had stopped crying, and now she had to clean up before anyone knew. She didn't need the attention, she didn't _deserve it_, because she was too _faulted._

Sighlently she eased eh way down the hallway from her room into the bathroom and locked the door. With a damp rag in hand and the other holding back her bangs she patted her face to releave herself of all signs of tears and redness.

Looking in the mirror, her sad face slowly turned to a monotone smile, you never would have known that she was faking it.

"Sakura, if you don't hurry up your going to be late! What will happen then eh? You think tardy kids make _me _look good?" both father and mother called in unison.

"I- I'm sorry I'm coming."

She felt a lump in her throat, and the tears jerking from the back of her eyes. Clenching her fists and letting out that one last whine.

_I can't break now, nto now. That won't do anything btu make me late… why can't I just do the simplest things right?_

She combed out her hair, washed her face, and brushed her teeth for the third time this morning. Running out the bathroom door and into the hallway she maneuvered herself around the text-book cluttered bed to grab her bag.

"Sakura!!! Now! Get going Now!!!!" Angrily her father slammed shut the front door as he head off to the jonin mission distributers' office.

Sakura's mother had left while previously yelling at her leave the house. Amina Haruno was a highly qualified and expert messenger hawk trainer who was currently working for 6 months at a time in Suna, only to come back home for 3 weeks at a time. Durign such times Amina has to talk to family see how everyone is doing and tries to hold the house together while she can. Needless to say she is quite often stressed out and can't take things not going smoothly.

Sakura's father on the other hand was Dairae Haruno. He had been the head orginizer of the distribution of missions that came in and out fo the hidden leaf village. He has to be sure that the missions taken and carried out by each villiage in turn meets the same wager percentile as the number of chunin commign form each villiage. This enables each village to be maintain the same economy during missions and wars if a certain number is to drop in chunin then so do the missions that are excepted for that villiage.

While busily running out the door, sakura had droped her ninja pack and out came ervythign spilling all over the pavement, whiel int eh process she loses her house key. Now she was going to be late _and _have to spend 3 hours looking for her house key. She locked the door fron the inside and slammed it shut. She then quickly leaned down and jammed everything back into her pouch, everything of course but the hosue key, which lay between the crevese of the door frame and the cement pavement.

"No… not now, please just let me get their on time, please just today" sakura said to herself while running through crowded sidewalks to make it to the academy.

"hey- Hey! Yo pinky! Hey! You dropped…* sigh * something…hn." a young man came up and picked up her forgotten key with a silver keycap on it.

_I guess I'll give it to her next time I see her…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

**I'm okay (I think)**

**DISCLAIMOR: I DO NOT OWN THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS, THOUGH I REALLY WANT TO.**

**PlEASE READ FIRST* **Thank you those who have stayed with me through to chapter 2! Its my first one and I really just wanna see hwo this turns out so please commentary is greatly desired and I will totally mention names that helped to inspire parts fo the story (unless u want to keep it confidential). Please just stay with me through to chapter three and if you like it well read on and if not thank you for your comments and I am sorry I could not satisfy your fanfiction needs. THANK YOU PLEASE ENJOY.

"made it" were the words that sakura and gladley exhaled while running to her seat in the room. Strawberry blond locks were messily spread across her forhead.

"hey sakura, you barley made it today" said neji, he was just sitting in his usual seat just one row behind sakura.

"your cutting it really close you know? If you want I can call you in the morning so you make it on time."

"um, thanks neji, but um, I'll be fine. Thanks though"

over the last two years sakura had become good friends with most of the other team members. Especailly kiba, neji, and even the newest addtion in class sai. He had just come in the previous year and still has a lot to learn about people.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!" Naruto chirped as he came to his seat next to her. "I thought you were going to be late to class."

"N A R U TO!!!! You should talk! Your always late to class, I cannot even believe that you made ti before em today!" sakura angriliy commented.

"okay students, please take your seats and listen to who your following teammates will be" iruka sensei said "along with your team your usually sensei will be with you for your exesize today."

_Just hold it together for another hour, then you can say you have dirt in your eyes or take a hit and say it knocked the win out of you… just don't cry sakura, be strong, just hold on._

"team one will be hinata, shino, and kiba"

they walked over to Kurania and walked out the door.

"next is ino, shikamaru, and choji…. Oh choji is out sick today… hn. Okay well it will just be you two then."

"oh what a pain.." Shikamaru sighed.

"lets see… oh right, next is Lee, Neji, and Tenten."

"Yes! I cannot wait until we start our mission Guy ensei!" lee proudly announced.

"And with the power of youth, I doubt anyone would be able to wait to start this mission! Youth!"

"okay then, finally naruto, sasuke, sakura… and oh Sai, you will be a team as well."

"HEY SAKURA CHAN, DID YOU HEAR THAT?!" naruto screamed as usual.

"hn. I don't know what you are so happy about, we see her everyday." Sai stated. He was in his usual pissy mood.

Sakura was too caught up in trying to hold herself together to realize that naruto was talking to her. So she just sat there, satrign a whole into the ground with her blank stare. Naruto however paid no mind and continued on with his usual morning ranting.

"so hey iruka sensei… are we with kakshi or you?"

"actually you four are on your own today, let me just inform the other teams of their missions them I will tell you where you need to go."

_Please, please not the mission distriuters office, please not their, just to lady tsunade, please…._

"sakura…" it was in a very low voice but still audible.

"oh" she looked up, with a slight look of confusion and sudden realization of what is happening.

"are you… okay?" for the first time in a long time sasuke was asking her how she was. Of course sakura knew it wasn't for her benefit, just that he didn't want to rely on someone that was too caught up in othe affairs to be of any use that day.

"of couse I'm okay…" her voice slowly trailed off, being much quiete than she had intended.

He stared and her as her gaze was brought back to the floor. She had on a plasterd smile but solemness in her eyes. Since about the age of 6 sasuke can't seem to recall one smile that sakura wore that was _real. _They all just seemed to be a thing she put on too keep the intentional look of beign happy. He was sure that the only people to have caught on to this were neji, kakashi, and possibly tsunade, along with himself of course. Everyone else had been iblivious and always assumed that she was the most cheerful of people. Sasuke knew better of course, he knew that it was only how she wanted to be _perceived. _

"okay. Today I have an important mission for you all, we have some new student's coming from suna. You know them though so this won't be too challen-"

"WHAT? WE HAVE TO BABYSIT GAARA AND-"

"NARUTO! Shut up! Let him finish!!!" sakura yelled sarcastically, while letting out a fake giggle.

"thank you sakura. Yes Naruto, your mission is basically escorting gaara over, his brother and sister won't be joining as they must deal with missions. But, we also have a group of missin nin that will be joining from the akatski."

"WH-AT? FOR REAL????? I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

"we only accepted three so it is okay naruto."

" iruka sensei, who?" sakura said with a rather interested voice.

"apparently their names are…"

"hn. I'm deidera, hn." A young man with long blond hair pulled back said. He was about naruto's hight and was well built, not really skinny, more of muscular build. He had a large bang covering his right eye, while only allowing his left ice blue eye to be seen. Deidera had on a large black mesh and platted shirt with skinny black pants and black spats with his grey leg wraps. He was also sporting a large all black cloak with one red cloud in the upper left hand edge of the button flap, followed by a stream of four large button, two making a row on both right and left chest front.

"Hello, it is very nice to mee-"

"senpai, don't forget me!!!! HELLO I'm Tobi!!!!" sakura was cut off by this young chirping boy. He was wearing a large blach turtle neck and matching gloves, also wearing a pair of skinny pant with large black plating running down the outer sides. He had on black ninja sandals and was also wearing the same cloak, along with a large orange, self-spiral-engulfign mask with one eyes hole, also on the left side. He had black short and slightly spicked up hair with calm, sparklying, almost excited black eyes.

"tobi you just cut off our nice escort, hn." Deidera said in a highly annoyed but composure kept voice.

"don't try to act all chivalrous all of a sudden deirdera. Its so unbecoming of your usually _explosive _attitude" another your man spoke. He had very light blue eyes, almost lavender, which offset the most amazing red curly locks, almost identical to Gaara's. he had slightly tan skin and wore a grey mesh and platted shirt, with slightly oversized purple pants complimented by a pair or grey leg wraps. He wore the same ninja sandals as tobi.

"Sasori, don't be an ass. No one likes an ass" deidera clearly states.

"miss do you see what vulgar language he spues?" sasori gave a very sly smile with this comment directed to sakura.

"Ah don't worry now naruto is the same way. I'm Sakura haruno by the way."

"what a pretty name!!! that's a flower right???? Oooh is it the pink flower?????" Tobi chirped in a need to know manner.

"why yes it is. Thank you!" sakura gave off another plastered smile.

"where is gaara?" Sasuke asked aloud, not really directed towards anyone.

"oh oh! The boy, with with oh oh with hey hey hey hey I know who!!! Pick me pick me I know I know!!!" tobi was frantically jumping up and down trying to get nyones attention.

"hmm who to choose who to choose… oh, tobi! Who is it?" sakura asked, she was talking to him as if he was five.

"the guy with red hair and the gourd on his back!"

"yes him, where is he?" sakura was _acting _as if she did all she could to keeo herself from laughing.

"he said he went to talk to you this morning an left before you guys to escourt us to a place called the ugh…." Deidera had a rather hard time talking and digging in his pocket for the name fo the residnce for which they are to stay at. "the ugh, har-haruno residence." Deidera read it again to himself. "oh hey sakura.. looks like we are gonna be staying with you."

"finally havign people over now huh ugly?" sai was doing his usual routine of ending every comment directed to sakura with the words "ugly".

"WELL THEN LOOKS LIKE WE'RE DONE! SEE YOU SAKURA HAVE A FUN TIME DON'T DO ANYTHING I WOULDN'T- BYE!" and naruto was off to ichiraku's for lunch seeing as the day was over.

"bye ugly" sai poofed away in his usual ink cloud.

"aren't you going too sasuke?" sakura asked in her cutest voice.

"no. I don't particularly have anything to do this afternoon so I will just mingle with the new guys"

sasuke usually wasn't like this. Sakura was a bti curious but just brushed it off.

"so hey sakura!!!"

tobi was almost squealing with joy.

"this means we are roommates huh?"

"yup"

"so so so so so so so so…. Are we gonna have like a year long slumber party?????" tobi was now basically chocking on excitement.

"kidn of, yeah" saskura happily replied.

"so you guys, is gaara staying too?"

"I think so, unless his gourd somehow hold a small residence in it." Deidera was smiling a coy smile.

"lets go find him them he is probably waiting at my hou- ohhhhh.' Sakura stopped.

"what?" I lost my key this morning.

"where?"

"um somewhere… I have no clue."

"we'll look when we get to your house then."

_This isn't cool. I have to take them to my house rather then my parents, I'm going to be in so much trouble for this later. Havign people over all year! Crap its not een a month but awhole year! And now I have to find my key too, I am not okay._


	3. Chapter 3

**CH. 3**

**The news**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters they were just perfect for this story though!!!**

**READERS NOTE: **thank you everyone that has stayed with me up until this point, I am really happy that you did now please this is the make or break chapter if you don't like it I am sorry I could not satisfy you but maybe next time, and to those that like it THANK YOU SO MUCH. Once again first fanfic so all reviews are welcomed. Thank you so much! (Also any ideas or plot twists are also welcomed, I will mention you in the beginning of the next chapter if I use your idea unless you don't want me to, thank you readers it means a lot)

Walking towards sakura's house was nice. It gave Tobi, Deidra, and Sasori a chance to see the village because her home was located in the middle of the village so they got a nice tour of what there was. Sasuke wasn't talking it easy though; he was analyzing the newbie's. It wasn't that he was worried that they were dangerous for sakura or anything; it's just that he felt it necessary to check out missing nin. They just ignored him though. They assumed sasuke to be a rather quite person who was highly conceited, they were right of course.

"so sakura, do you live alone?" deidera seemed a little too interested in her answer.

"um… maybe?"

"maybe? So you might be living with someone and just not know it?" sasori was trying to be funny but only tobi got it, sakura assumed he was trying to be a smartass.

"No, because you know what? I really wouldn't notice who would be living with me. Seeing as I'm busy and all." She was being mean but sarcastic.

"You mean busy losing house keys?"

"No!!!" she squealed then laughed very hard. She deiera and tobi were caught in a walking laughing fit topped off with tears from how hard they were laughing. Sasuke just stood there and starred at sakura, with her hollow green eyes, and her face with the plastered smile and phony laugh. _Why is she doing this all the time? Isn't she really just happy? Why does sakura constantly need to fake this? What is she trying to hide? _Sasuke kept thinking of every moment he had spent with her since they met.

_**Flashback ***_

"sasuke!" both sakura and naruto called in unison.

"What?" he seemed angry for a 6 year old but that was just him.

"want to come play at naruto's house with us?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"It beats training all afternoon"

"Ninja need to train to get stronger, weaklings don't"

"Well then being a weakling sure is better then being a strong ninja who's a SAS-GAY!" and with that both naruto and sakura stuck out their tongues and skipped away.

"dobe!!!" and with that sasuke went to go play with them. It was a fun after noon and both naruto and sasuke walked sakura back to her house.

"Bye!"

"hmp."

"See you tomorrow guys! Bye" and sakura walked back inside.

"sakura sure is happy, huh sasuke?"

"When you have pink hair like that you have to be happy right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't girls like pink or something?"

"I don't know I'm not a girl… wait are you?!"

"No dobe I just know about the-"

"THE LADIES???? HAHAHAH IS THAT WHY YOU ARE SUCH A LADIES MAN?" then naurot just bolted off to his house before sasuke could hit him of call him a dobe.

"hmp. Loser"

The next morning sakura was late to school. When she got there she had purple bruises on her arms and had tear stained cheeks. She kept smiling though. When people would ask her what happened she said in her sleep the blankets coiled around her writs and gave her those bruises. Everyone believed her but sasuke. When they asked about the tears she said she helped her mother make onion and pork gyoza and she was just crying from cutting the onion. Young sasuke was curios as to why she was lying to everyone and pulled her aside.

"hey sakura"

"Yeah"

"Come hear a second."

"Why? "

"I need to talk to you"

She walked over sheepishly and looked a little scared.

"What wrong?'

"Ahahaha why sasuke nothing is wrong! I'm fine I'm just klutzy that's all!!!"

"Really sakura what happened?"

"Nothing!" she was upset, and didn't know how to handle it. So she yelled at him and over the years kind of ignored him. Slowly their friendship grew apart while naruto and sasuke kept their rivalry. Though she would never say it she really liked sasuke that was why she couldn't tell him, all she could do was keep him out. Now he sits and watches, always wondering what it is, why it is that she needs to pretend. Deep down he also cared for her deeply and was always worried, though he would never tell her that.

"_sakura.. can't you tell, even me? I thought… I-I guess I thought wrong then…." His voice trailed off as he spoke to himself. Her back turned to him and she walked off unphased by the heart breaking actions that had taken place._

_**End flashback ***_

"We're here!" sakura chimed.

"Okay then lets look for the key."

Everyone started to look about the door, its frame the sidewalk. Sasori tried to door to see if someone was already inside, but to no avail.

"Well jeez… where is it I wonder?"

"Looking for this pinky?"

"Ahhh GAARA!"

"Hey sakura"

"When did you?"

He just looked at her for a moment with his clear blue eyes and his blank face. Then the looked to the ground and place his hand in back of his head.

"A hem, well you see… I saw you leave this morning and I was going to save you the trouble of backtracking and just let you know that you needed to escort these people. Then you were running away and I called you but you didn't hear me so I thought I'll just wait here then, and that's when I found your key"

"You could have just let yourself in you know?"

She said in a rather high voice and snatching the key from his white hands. Sasuke just glared. Over the years sakura and gaara had grown closer and closer while sasuke ha just drifted away. Naturally eh felt jealous. Sakura unlocked the door and everyone was allowed in.

"Thanks for letting us stay sakura!" the three said quite happily.

"sure sure"

"sakura"

"Yeah"

gaara grabbed her wrist and pulled her upstairs where sasuke and the newbeis were left alone in the living room.

"Well," deidera scoffed "I guess that's her "maybe" roommate then huh?"

He and sasori were laughing but tobi was confused.

"Wait.. But if he wasn't in here when she opened the door then how is he her roommate? Oh but eh had a key, but it was sakura's key. But he looks like sasori…" tobi kept rambling on with his thoughts.

"So sasuGAY was it?" deidera scoffed again.

"Yeah?" sasuke was fairly irritated.

"Well tell me, is sakura taken?"

"How should I know?"

Aren't you her teammate?"

"So"

"So wouldn't you know?"

"Its none of my business if she is… or isn't"

"So she's not?"

"How should I know?"

"So then if it's none of your business would you care if I-"

"No I wouldn't"

Sasuke just seemed to blurt it out in a rather upset tone.

"So if I were to-"

"Jesus, just ask her but it's not like you are her type or anything."

"How do you know?"

"hn." He looked away with a slight pink tinge on his face.

"Because she likes him!!!" tobi blurted out.

"sakura this isn't easy at all to tell you"

"Is my mother dead?"

"No, she was found cheating with another hawk trainer."

"No"

"They have already told your father and they have agreed to a divorce."

"But…" her voice trailed off. As bad as she felt this gave her a perfect excuse to cry in public, but she couldn't. That wouldn't do anything to solve the problem. Besides, she didn't want to seem weak. Not when everyone had built her up so high, only to see her fall short and not meet up to their expectations of her.

"sakura…" he cooed to her "it's okay to cry… to let it out I mean. This is going to be hard on you, but I want you to know I am here. I will listen to everything you have to say and I won't say anything about it to other people"

"th-thank you, bu-but I'm okay" her voice was low.

"sakura" he pulled her onto the floor and had her sit down a moment to let it all sink in.

"Now they are going to be gone for a while, working out all legal matters so just worry about yourself okay?"

She wore her smile "yeah I know, I mean it wasn't me right? Well I better get down stairs, I have to give our guests a tour right?"

_How can she do that? How can sakura just brush it off like nothing? She is probably crying on the inside… but she just seems so, so happy._

"Besides she likes him!!!!" tobi had just blurted it our when sakura was coming down the stairs.

"Likes who?"

"SAKURA!" deidera yelled out affectionately.

"I don't need this" sasuke said in a clearly aggravated tone.

"hn. Well bye."

"bye sasuke"

"hey sasuke" deirdera whispered "give my man sasori here two days to make me sakuras perfect man, and she will fall for me."

He winked and turned back to face sakura. All sasuke could do was act like he didn't hear him and walk away.

_Is she nothing more than a game to him? She won't be tempted by him.. after all she is my- I mean sakura after all isn't she?_

As the afternoon turned to night sakura had accepted the news that she had gotten form gaara. That night she made dinner for 4 guests and set them all up in different rooms. That night she also got up at 6 to go cry in the bathroom as quietly as she could. The same routine with more people, it almost seemed like the news didn't really change much.

**SORRY THAT WAS THE END OF CH. 3 THANK YOU FOR READING THIS FAR AND HOPE YOU WANT TO CONTINUE READIGN THIS! I JUST REALIZED THAT I FORGOT TO SPELL CHECK THE FIRST 2 CHAPTERS AND I AM SORRY BUT IF YOU NOTICED THIS ONE WAS SPELL CHECKED! I AM TRYING TO WRITE 3 CHAPTERS AT A TIME AND JUST POST THEM ALL UP SO YOU GUYS CAN LAST WHIEL I TYPE UP THE NEXT 3. THANK YOU ALL MY AMAZIGN READERS AND PLEASE ENJOY CH. 4 OUT IN JUST A FEW DAYS ODDS ARE THIS WEEKEND!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I have very horrific news all readers and I am extremely sorry you wouldn't even know! So basically I finished chapters 4-8 of lost keys but really retarded me had my computer die on me, when I turned it on I sadly pressed the retarded esc key because I thought I had another document open.. so long story short I had basically all ch. 4-8 and it is all gone. I am REALLY REALLY SORRRRRRRRRRRRRY people. I know I said by wensday of this week and it looks like I lied. I am so sorry to make you all wait! I will try to update on the weekend. Also I am going to japan NEXT WENSDAY and will be GONE for 10 DAYS so sadley I cnnot update as I am living the dream. I apologize and to anyone that is really pissed at me you should be and I am so sorry to you all. Will promise to get back and even write a side story about sasusaku passed together so you know the full story… in DETAIL. Love you all and please forgive me… if you can I am sorry……**


End file.
